A Thousand Tides
by Her.Vanilla.Majesty
Summary: AU: "...because in the midst of all the beckoning whistles, blitzball games, and midnight rendezvous, she had downed enough glasses of champagne and courage to fall for the infuriatingly handsome blue-eyed boy..." T/Y
1. Chapter 1

A Thousand Tides

_Inspired by "On Your Shore"_

_**Summary:** "...because in the midst of all the beckoning whistles, blitzball games, and expensive glasses of foreign champagne, she had gathered the courage to fall for those blue eyes of his..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X and quite possibly never will.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Maybe part of loving is learning to let go."<em>

_-The Wonder Years_

**1**

The nights of Besaid were uncannily peaceful, as always.

Yuna remembered sitting out on the beach with her father, watching the waves lap gently to the shore with their feet buried underneath the shifting field of cool sand. She remembered how he'd name each and every constellation in the sky to her, tracing out the faint dots of light with the tip of his finger. She remembered how they reminisced on the golden days when her mother was still with them, and how strained his laughter was for them both when words died away and all that was left was a chasm of dead silence in between to fill the empty spot of their hearts.

She remembered the bittersweet nostalgia that had tainted her memories of those long gone nights. The same nostalgia she felt now... as she sat under the blanket of stars alone and wistful.

Her father's funeral had been a grand affair, hosted in Bevelle where millions of people attended - a sea of black gathering before the glinting ebony coffin. There were many whispers of condolences in her ear, both meaningful and indifferent. Her smile remained intact the whole day, sore and bland.

She supposed a more sensible person would have cried at the death of a father. Especially a little girl. A sheen of moisture should have been glazed over her eyes, a muffled sob should have escaped her tightly pursed lips. But how could Yuna have cried when she knew fully well her mother would not be there to wipe away her tears? Or that her father would not be there to laugh away all the pain?

It had been Lulu who had fingered the stray strands of hair that fell over Yuna's face lovingly as she kneeled on her father's fresh grave when the mourners dispersed, like a flock of ravens ready to depart from another hallowed place of death. It had been Wakka who had gingerly picked up the little girl she once was and carried her to their home in Besaid without an inch of reluctance in his easy gait. It had been them to gently ease her into the new life she now had, one void of the parents who had brought her to the world, but one filled with the laughter that she thought she'd never find again.

And now this reality she had learned to embrace was being taken from her as well. Even Lulu and Wakka were drifting away, and she was powerless to stop the changes constantly altering her future...

Yuna did not cry. She had never cried, not even at the news of her father's passing ten years ago. And she wasn't going to start now.

She supposed some part of her refused to.

Tears were just another way of admitting defeat and succumbing to self-pity, something she had been taught never to do.

Distantly, she heard Lulu's footsteps sink into the sand as she neared the shore.

"Yuna, it's getting cold."

She could only nod, running a finger absently over the goosebumps that had snaked down her arms. "I'm fine."

A sigh drifted to the wind as Lulu stepped closer, gently patting her shoulder. Something much like a mixture pity and guilt glittered in her maroon irises, "Come. I've prepared dinner already."

**…**

The moment Yuna had stepped into the house; a honey glow bathed her face, draping her in familiar warmth. She smiled as Wakka fretted over Vidina, fruitlessly trying to cease his son's anguished cries.

"Lulu! Yuna!" He turned to them and all sense of nostalgia disappeared as she desperately tried to stifle a laugh.

In the front of Wakka's shirt was a large - and rather colorful - stain that stretched across his torso, and immediately she knew Vidina had done it again.

"Oh for Yevon's sake," Lulu hissed as she strode to her husband, towel in hand. Briefly running her pale fingers through her dark, braided hair she smacked his arm. "That's the third shirt of yours he's puked on. What are you doing wrong?"

"Something's wrong with _our son_, ya?" Wakka protested as his wife wiped the vomit away in quick, impatient swipes.

"Maybe he just doesn't like your shirt," Yuna said, skipping over to the crib where the baby was. Vidina was swaddled in purple robes, his cheeks flushed as tears trickled through his squinted eyes. Wagging in the air were his tiny fists, trembling just as hard as his body.

"It is rather hideous," Lulu agreed, stepping back to get a proper look at Wakka. "We should have gotten it in a different color." Her eyes traveled to her husband's hair, frowning at the slick red strands all jutting up to a point. "Or maybe he's scared of your hair."

Wakka scowled as Yuna carefully lifted Vidina off the crib, handing it over to a hassled-looking Lulu who had disposed of the towel quickly.

"I'll take him upstairs." Lulu nodded to Wakka, cradling her baby to her bosom and rocking it softly. "Get the plates ready."

"Aye aye." Wakka turned to Yuna as soon as his wife was out of earshot, whispering, "Lu made a special dish with all your favorites today, ya? You better not be shy about eating up."

Yuna smiled wearily, only her eyes betraying the panic settling in her.

They were nearing their final meal together.

"You're okay, ya?" Wakka asked, nudging her gently with a fatherly smile she had grown to cherish so much. "We'll make the most of your last days here, Yuna. I promise."

She could only nod in agreement. She would do just that. She would spend every waking moment memorizing every detail of this place and make Lulu and Wakka smile as much as any human possibly could before…_it._

…Before the airship would come and whisk her away from home.

…

…

Rikku scrambled past the upwards-sloping path that served as the grand entrance to the Blitzball Stadium, Brother and Cid in tow as they struggled to match her pace and determination.

Cid himself was not a big fan of blitzball. But the deal he had made with Rikku was final: she'd be perfectly nice and courteous to her cousin once they'd pick her up _if _he'd take her to the game. And then of course, his mohawked moron of a son opened his trap and threw a tantrum about how unfair it would be. And so, for the sake of his sanity, Cid took him too.

"C'mon!" Rikku hollered back at them impatiently. "The Stadium doors are going to close at any minute!"

_"Frah tet oui kad cu vycd?" _Brother gasped out, his breath hitching in his throat at the effort.

"Shut it!" Rikku snapped as they bolted through the open doors, golden flags representing the Zanarkand Abes logo stationed up high above it, splaying forth into the air, acknowledging their place as defending champions. They hastily shoved their tickets to a startled-looking staff member as they brushed by without a word.

Rikku practically tripped over her own legs to make it to the snack stations, cheerfully paying the cashier a handful of gil—which she had coerced from her wary father—as she ordered their food. Cid crossed his arms with a grunt, still more than a little displeased at the fact that his daughter conveniently failed to inform him that tickets to the Abes game were much more pricey than he had originally thought.

_'The least she could have done was ask that Blitz playing friend of hers to give us a discount…'_

_"E tuh'd ajah mega pmedwpymm dryd silr…" _Brother grumbled after Rikku's momentary trip to buy refreshments, watching his sister as she hastily shoved through the crowded aisles all filled with rowdy teenagers and cheering hardcore fans. Already accustomed to his daughter's frantic antics, Cid allowed himself to be pushed into his chair, tugging Brother down to his.

Rikku settled in by her disgruntled father, and was soon cheering just as loudly as the people around her, green eyes were glinting with the pure thrill of it all.

"Are those nachos?" Cid asked obtrusively, snatching the very same article of food out of her hands. She only huffed in response, clutching her soda closer and taking tiny sips between shouts of joy.

Brother let out an exaggerated sigh; taking temporary comfort in the ice-cream bar Rikku had bought for him. _'Mmm…irulumyda…'_

The announcer boomed through the gigantic speakers positioned around the stadium, his deep voice only adding to the rapidly growing excitement of the crowd.

_"…What a lovely night it is, Zanarkand, and it's about to get a whole lot better! You can just feel the excitement in the air, folks, as the Abes get ready to face off to the Duggles! But before the game starts, we have a special performance for you today—as promised— by the one and only…Lenne!"_

It was then that Rikku launched herself into the air with a delighted squeal, effectively spilling half of her drink on her father's new jacket.

Cid rubbed his temple in frustration.

_This was most certainly not worth the gil he had paid…_

…

…

Tidus knew he was late.

Crowds of people who had not pre-ordered their tickets or simply couldn't afford to do so had already gathered outside by the closing stadium doors. There were a few reporters scattered amongst the mass, microphones held at ready before their mouths as cameras trained on their faces.

This could only mean that the pre-game entertainment was drawing to a close and Lenne would soon step through the very same door; no doubt the people would then be ready to ambush her with praise and the reporters harass her with pesky questions.

Something akin to panic settled on his heart as the roar of the stadium echoed through the air and he increased his pace, ignoring the wide-eyed stares he could feel fixed on his back as he rushed by. The wind tore through tufts of his blond hair and he blinked at the cold sting it brought to his eyes.

Whispers flew in his wake, like murmurs of harsh wind.

_"Look! It's him!"_

_"Why didn't he come with his team earlier?"_

_"Why I'll be! Is that the young'un you've been pining over Macy?"_

_"Shhh! Grandpa, you don't have to be so loud!"_

_"That's Jecht's son, right?"_

Tidus frowned at that, the sparkle of his eyes darkening suddenly. _Jecht's son._

The people had given him the name unanimously; often congratulating the Blitzer as if sharing the same blood with the man was an honor that had been bestowed on his unworthy self by some lucky twist of fate.

He'd bet a nice amount of gil that they probably hadn't even bothered to know his ac_tual_ name after finding out who his father was. After finding out that he was Jecht's legacy - 'Jecht' referring to that great, _great _man that represented _all_ that was good and whole in Zanarkand.

He used to think so too, admittedly. At least until the liquor bottles came and wiped away any lingering respect he held for his old man. What good was it being Jecht's son if it was all the people could see in you? He certainly hoped that whenever people turned to look - really look -at him, they wouldn't see a raging alcoholic who practically lived to drink away years of his life.

"Tidus!"

The voice broke though his trance and he pressed on, shaking away to clear his head of the thoughts. A tall, imposing man with dark aviator sunglasses stood beyond the half-open door, arms crossed.

Without warning, the young Blitzer shot through the thickening mob circling him, slipping swiftly under the door just as it slid to a thunderous close. He looked up at the man, grinning cheekily. "Made it, Auron."

"Yeah, you did." The man hefted him up roughly to his feet. "Late as always…"

"Don't worry." Tidus shot him a confident smile. "The game would never start without me."

**...**

Lenne had come to personally greet the team.

Had they all not been so humbled and awed by her presence, the Abes would have showered her with witty, yet flirty comments as they usually did to other girls. Tidus inwardly thanked his lucky stars he was immune to being star struck as he shook hands with Lenne.

The singer looked at him, her lovely face a picture of fascination. "You know, you look an awful lot like my fiancé."

The team let out whistles at that and Tidus raised a brow, letting his grip loosen. _Was she coming on to him?_

He decided to play it safe and refrain from his using his womanizing phrases. "Well then, he must be an awfully handsome fellow."

She giggled at that. "I guess so."

**…**

The crowd roared in approval as he stepped on the platform, blitzball tucked securely on the crook of his arm. He kept his eyes locked onto the field, a daring grin curling the edges of his lips as he watched the floors part, water shooting to the sky in graceful arcs.

Energy gathered and pulsed through as the glinting streams crisscrossed in unison; the roof of the stadium opened with a tremendous clang. Everyone held their breaths for one single moment, waiting…

The hum of the machine was audible and then… the Water Sphere exploded to life, flecks of the clear liquid spraying his face. Tidus grinned and the stadium lit up to life, lending their garish blaze to the blue of his eyes. The crowd cheered his name lustily, their yells and screams coming together as one overwhelming surge of noise that shattered the peace of the night and circled around all of Zanarkand like a woven blanket of happiness and Blitz.

The only two things one needed to survive the city's eccentric nightlife.

Without another word, the players dove to their position, sleek bodies gliding flawlessly across the water.

The arena lights lifted to the sky, rays of gold splashing against the black velvet sky and streaking across the stars as it proclaimed the start of yet another blitzball game.

_"Blitz off!"_

And it was with those words that Zanarkand truly came alive.

…

…

Wakka sat on his couch, letting out a haggard sigh. His hand automatically reached for the table before him, grabbing a remote and turning on the Sphere TV, quickly flipping through the channels until he reached the blitzball game.

"Oh, this is the life…" he grinned, sinking further into the cushions. Lulu frowned, settling down next to him with a look of consternation. Her hands were still slightly damp from washing the dishes - something Yuna had offered to do, but the older woman had already shooed her off to bed with a curt 'goodnight'.

"Wakka?" she said.

"Hm?" her husband nodded absently, eyes trained to the Sphere. _The Duggles wouldn't stand a chance against the Abes,_ he decided.

"How do you think…" Lulu began with a hint of anxiety in her voice, "…Yuna feels about this whole arrangement?"

Wakka shrugged, his attention suddenly torn. "I'm not exactly sure."

"Because to me…it feels like we're giving her up, you know? Sending her away from us... the only family she's ever really known." Lulu fidgeted with her fingers, a nervous habit that she had developed ever since entering parenthood.

"Nah," Wakka nudged her teasingly. "You're overthinking it. Yuna knows why we have to do this. Ever since I've stopped coaching, money's been tight. And now that we have Vidina she knows we can't afford for her to stay much longer."

"I know, but-"

"Besides," Wakka cut in, shooting his wife a reassuring look. "She's gonna live with her Uncle Cid in Zanarkand. They're her family too."

_"Zanarkand." _Lulu mumbled hoarsely."That's so far away, Wakka…"

"Listen," Wakka told her firmly, grasping her cold hand in his warm ones. "We have three days left with her before she leaves, and I promised her that we would make the best of them. Now how can we do that if you keep tearing up at every minute?"

Lulu stared up at him, and he could see her shoulders sag as she surrendered to the idea. She smiled bravely, ignoring the constriction in her chest which grew tighter everyday. "You're right."

"I usually am, ya?"

She scoffed at that, resting her head on his shoulders contentedly, her eyes flicking to the screen with mild disinterest. "Why are you watching the game?"

"I always watch the game."

"It's pointless," Lulu argued back, trying to lighten the mood for both of their sakes. "The Abes are going to win. They always do."

"I know that." Wakka scoffed, waving away her words. "It doesn't mean I'm going to stop watching." He dropped the remote on his lap, pointing to a player in the field, a blur of gold as they rocketed across to the goal. "That Tidus kid… man, he's just _incredible. _If he had been with the Aurochs, I bet he would have taken us straight to the championships." There was a trace of wistfulness in his voice, and he cringed, all too aware of it.

"Hm," Lulu's face was effortlessly blank and she cocked her head to the side inquisitively. "Who is Tidus?"

Wakka's jaw dropped and he diverted his full attention on the woman sitting next to him. His throat dried up and he almost choked on his own words. "You're joking, ya?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Lulu blinked at him, her perfect brow arching.

Wakka nearly told her that even while she _was_ joking, Lulu never quite looked like the part. Instead he opted for a stupefied, "You…really don't know?"

Lulu turned her gaze back to the sphere just as the Abes scored their winning goal. She watched the crowd rise in amazement, their cheering lifting into the air, lively and triumphant.

Wakka leaned back, exhaling loudly through his mouth. "Wow, Lu. I know you don't really watch Blitz games and all, but… not knowing the star of the Zanarkand Abes? The son of Jecht himself?"

"Would it shock you even more if I told you I don't know who Jecht is either?" There was a dry trace of amusement in her tone that suggested she really couldn't have cared less if it did.

"Agh, you're killin' me, Lu." Wakka shook his head in amazement, laughing as he rubbed the nape of his neck. "If Yuna doesn't know who he is—Yevon _forbid_—she won't last a day in Zanarkand."

* * *

><p><strong><em>{Translations}<em>**

_"Frah tet oui kad cu vycd?" _{When did you get so fast?}

_"E tuh'd ajah mega pmedwpymm dryd silr..." _{I don't even like blitzball that much...}

_"Mmm...irulumyda..." _{Mmm...chocolate}

**{...}**

**Author's Note: **That had been 10 pages. Not too shabby, if I do say so myself.

I'll get into more detail about how all this ties together in the next chapter, and don't worry...Tidus and Yuna will be meeting soon. I'll be updating as quickly as I can if anybody's interested in my continuing..:)

Thanks to Final Fantasy Wiki for all the information and kudos to the online Al-Bhed Translator.

Leave a review please.


	2. Chapter 2

A Thousand Tides

_Inspired by "On Your Shore" _

_**Summary:** "...because in the midst of all the beckoning whistles, blitzball games, and expensive glasses of foreign champagne, she had gathered the courage to fall for those blue eyes of his..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X and quite possibly never will.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"What is in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet?"<em>

_-'Romeo and Juliet'_

**2**

The Abes locker room was usually a quiet place, damp with sweat and water, the scent of pure testosterone lingering in the air as the players walked through the halls with aching muscles and victorious grins. A certain musk hung around the vicinity, reeking of fame and glory. Tidus loved it.

Yet not as much as he loved the golden trophy cradled in his arms; a matching plaque at the ebony base proclaiming yet another undefeated season for the Abes. Jecht's collection of his own wins were stored within glass cases, showcased proudly on the walls of their home. The maids were under strict orders to polish them daily—with gloves, of course—even his own son's fingerprints were not allowed to taint his memories of the golden days.

He could distinctly remember his old man's voice, drifting to his young whenever he stared at them with unbridled determination seemingly a hundred years ago, taunting and crude.

_"You can't do it, kid. You just can't." _

Then he had vanished. Without a trace. The old man he'd grown up to believe he could love disappeared, leaving his wife and son in his wake carelessly. Young Tidus was befuddled, his mother heartbroken. And it was those words that had stuck to him the most those years Jecht had gone missing.

_"You can't do it, kid…"_

And when he had returned, eyes tired and body bruised, he hadn't even bothered to give an explanation. And when his own son had told him his wife had died, he simply nodded, as if he had known it all along.

Jecht never did stay long. As soon as the sponsors and offers came he was off like a volley shot, leaving him in the hands of Auron.

Tidus didn't mind, of course. He couldn't have cared less. Auron was more of a father than Jecht had ever been.

_"You can't do it…"_

"Hm," he smirked to himself, walking out the hall that led to the stadium and inwardly preparing himself for the press and the flashing lights that always accompanied them whenever they congregated around him, drowning his words out with questions of their own. "They don't make trophies like they used to, old man."

The Blitz Cup gleamed and the lights shimmered on its flawless surface and Tidus tightened his hold on it. He'd get his own glass case soon, and fill it with his own trophies. "They make 'em better…"

Jecht had not been to any of Tidus' games, not even for the tryouts—something which Tidus had considered to be the 'defining moment of his life.'

_"I can't be there, you know that…" Jecht scowled at his son. "I'm promoting some new sports drink. They're naming in after me, you know. After all," an assured twinkle gleamed in his father's eyes and he spoke nastily, "it's not as if you ever even have a chance of entering the Abes. That's my team boy. And you just can't do it, kid. You won't make it."_

"Tidus!" A voice broke him out of the trance and he glanced around quizzically. Who said that? The first thought that had jumped into his mind was Auron, but his guardian's voice was lower and rough, this was squealing and feminine.

"Right here, silly!"

He turned again, and a grin broke across his face. "Rikku!"

A blond Al-Bhed girl bounced up to his side, her face breaking into a cheery grin. Her jovial disposition was not out of place in the swarm of giddy blitzball zealots, all of who clustered around the arena entrance like bees, waiting for his exit. "Pops took me to a game! Can you believe it?"

_"Wow._" Tidus blinked, mussing his hair. Cid was known for being notoriously cheap, and he didn't seem to like Tidus much, considering the Blitzer's polished upbringing.

Rikku nodded, clapping her hands together. "And we're going to Besaid tomorrow, so I guess he's kind of in a good enough mood for you to ask…"

"Ask what?" Tidus stared at her blankly.

Rikku frowned, then her shoulders slumped in resignation. "You forgot, didn't you?"Seeing Tidus' lips quirk into a bashful smile, she sighed theatrically. "You were going to ask him if you could come along."

"Oh." Tidus' eyes glimmered. "Right. With the game and the press, my head's kind of…jumbled, right now."

"Ask him!" Rikku said—not noticing the look of hesitation he wore. Taking his shoulders and ushering him into the throng of fans—all flocking to Tidus with blitzballs in hand, ready for signing—she squared her shoulders brazenly. The blitzer braced himself as a gaggle of young girls sashayed their way to him from afar, shooting a dazzling grin their way just for the fun of it. They stopped in their advances almost instantaneously, blinking.

"Hey!" Rikku hollered, shoving the fans away with her shoulders as the rabble's reaching hands relentlessly groped for a hold on the Abes star. "Back off, we need to get going!"

Blitz fanatics surged behind them and Rikku hurried her pace as they exited the horde, looking harried yet bright-eyed. Spotting her father and Brother, two lone and stiff figures standing still amidst a sea of moving bodies, she waved and called to them.

"Hey! _Ujan rana!" _

Brother glanced at them and Tidus could feel a scowl work on his own face as the tattooed boy eyed his blitzball uniform with undisguised envy. It was a well-known fact that Brother despised Tidus—quite openly too—simply because he was a Blitzer for the Zanarkand Abes. The Al-Bhed Psyches had made it their utmost priority to boot the Abes out of their number one spot this year, something which Tidus found endlessly amusing and hopeless. Brother, however, took it much more seriously than he had expected.

"You didn't tell me Brother came with you," Tidus hissed to his friend.

"Ah, don't mind him." Riku scoffed. "He's been throwing tantrums left and right today."

"Hm." Cid nodded to Tidus in his usual curt manner, head tilted up slightly to acknowledge the taller Blitzer. "That was a good game you played, Avalon. Expensive too."

"Pops!" Rikku snapped. "_Really?"_

Tidus chuckled nervously as Cid's eyes sharpened on him. "Rikku told me about your trip to Bestade, sir."

"Bestade?" Bother cut in, looking half amused and half disgusted at his ignorance.

"You mean, Besaid." Cid corrected, folding his arms with a nod. "Yeah. Gonna go pick up my niece Yuna."

"That's nice," Tidus said, easing himself to a confident pose and adopting a languid tone. "You guys are taking the airship, right?"

"Yeah," Cid narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. _"Why?"_

Tidus flashed his most charming grin. "I've always wanted to ride one."

…

…

The sun had barely peeked over the serene horizon of Spira's southernmost island, warm tendrils of rubicund light skimming over the calm tides that lapped onto the dry, sandy shores. Skies glided by lazily over the haphazard collection of small bijous and still the early morning commotion roused the rest of the villagers. Spurring to life, Besaid woke to yet another beautiful morning.

Yuna glanced away from the window, shafts of light pouring into the room and bringing into mind something that almost made her hunch over in sickness. It was so _bare._ The once soothing tan shade of the walls seemed faded and ancient next to the emptied shelves and open dressers. A luggage sat by the open door, glaring back at her almost challengingly.

"Yuna." Wakka's head peeked into the door, a grin on his face. "Come. We're heading out to the beach."

…

"Yuna! Lu! Come check out some of my blitz moves, ya?"

Vidina sat boredly on his mother's lap, eyes closed as Yuna raked her fingers through his hair gently.

"I've already seen them," Lulu rolled her eyes in exasperation, feet submerged underneath the waves. Her ebony hair was set in a high ponytail, flickering side to side in the gentle breeze.

"Aww, come on, Lu! Don't be like that." Wakka complained.

"Yevon forbid Vidina ends up with your attitude, Lulu." Giggled Yuna, drawing circles into the sand as Vidina nestled into the warmth of his mother.

"Yevon forbid he end up with Wakka's blitzing skills," The woman smirked at her husband.

Wakka's jaw dropped. "Aw, that's low, Lu. To insult a man's blitzball skills is to insult his pride."

"Good," Lulu smiled, her gaze drifting back to the ocean. "I was aiming for something like that."

Yuna's eyes followed suit, skimming over the gleaming waters to the sunrise, watching the red-orange rays bathe the land and paint its own reflection on the ocean below.

"I wonder if Zanarkand's sunset is as beautiful as this…"

Lulu turned to her, maroon eyes dull with sorrow at the thought. "I'm sure it is."

Yuna leaned her head back, a breeze caressing her cheek softly. "I wonder if it is as amazing as they all say….A great machina city that never sleeps…" She closed her eyes, a gentle smile curling her lips. "With a stadium that lights up…even at night."

Missing the bitter expression shadowing Lulu's features, Yuna continued, her hands clasped together around her knees, which she drew against her chest with a sigh. "It sounds like a dream. But it is not Besaid."

Lulu stroked her hair gingerly, allowing a smile to grace her face and willing herself to hold back tears. "I am sorry it had to come to this Yuna. Really, this was our last resort. We cannot support you, and…and Wakka and I fear that if you stay here…your dreams are just going to be just that. Dreams."

"'Ey! You two!" Wakka lumbered over to them, sensing his wife's growing distress and clicking his tongue in disapproval. "What'd I say about tears, Lu?"

"Oh, stow it, Wakka!" said Lulu, her hands pressing against her forehead as she took a deep, calming breath. Vidina, sensing his mother's dismay, took the time to send his father an impromptu glare.

Feeling immense guilt well inside her, Yuna let out a laugh which, through practice, managed to come off as genuine. "It's okay, Lulu. I understand. Really, I'm rather excited to see the Al-Bhed half of my family. I hear my cousin Rikku is quite the character."

"Oh, she is." Wakka laughed. "I had a talk with the girl on the CommSphere once and she seemed to be the..._very_ easily excited type. Not at _all_ like Lulu."

Yuna giggled and Wakka grinned humorously, patting his wife's hunched shoulders in an almost fatherly manner.

"You're both terrible!" Lulu exclaimed and Vidina clambered out of his mother's outstretched arms, reaching for Yuna's hand in childish fascination. Lulu glared at Wakka, her expression severe yet defeated. "She leaves in two days and you're acting like…like…"

"I think someone needs to cool off," Wakka grinned mischievously, his eyes sparkling.

"What?" Lulu's eyes narrowed at him, suspicious. "Wakka…"

Her husband arm's darted down to snatch her unwillingly by the waist. She let out a startled shriek as he hefted her up on his shoulders with a simple grunt. "Wakka!"

Whistling, he trotted off to the ocean, wading in the waters. Lulu pounded on his back, threats spewing from her mouth. "Wakka, don't you _dare_—"

He dumped her unceremoniously with a laugh, her body falling with limbs thrashing about as she splashed onto the waves with a yelp. Vidina laughed in Yuna's lap, obviously pleased to see his mother and father getting along so well.

Yuna smiled.

Zanarkand would be her dream city_, _she decided. But Besaid would always be her home.

…

…

"Jecht, I don't think you understand." Auron sighed as he pressed the phone tighter against his ear. "You're taking this matter too lightly."

A gruff voice answered on the other line, laughing. "Don't baby the kid, Auron. You'll make 'im cry."

"Would you be serious?" Auron sighed, pacing the corridor of the Avalon manor, eyes trained on the door that led to Tidus' bedroom. A sign hung on the knob, swaying. _'Do not disturb'_, it read.

_Teenagers,_ Auron mentally scoffed.

"I am serious." Jecht replied in a calmer tone, sensing his old friend's growing anxiety and addressing it with ironic humor. His voice was oddly slurred. "You're acting like his father, Auron. More than me, actually."

Auron scoffed.

Jecht cleared his throat then, drawling languidly with a derisive chuckle. "But its too damn bad that I _am _his father. And I think you should let him go."

"The airship will take them to Besaid, you know." Auron said, rubbing his brow in distress, coming to halt at the stairwell.

There was a deafening silence before Jecht answered, his voice tight and serious with consternation. "I know."

"And…you're fine with that?" Auron inquired hotly.

"Listen Auron. I promised Braska I'd never let nothin' happen to his little girl. Just like you promised you'd watch over my…" Jecht paused, coughing. "…son. And we can't exactly keep an eye on her when she's way back in Besaid."

"But Brother is such a terrible driver!" Auron protested, knowing his defenses were weakening. "He'll practically nosedive the airship into the ground the minute Tidus steps foot on it."

"Brother?"

"Cid's eldest son."

"Oh, the mohawk kid? Yeah, I remember him now. He was a…real piece of work."

"Still is," Auron mumbled mostly to himself.

"But, listen. This trip might help the kid, y'know?" Jecht continued, his tone persuading and soft. "Before the whole…'pilgrimage business' with Braska, blitzball was my life. I played blitzball. I lived for blitzball. I breathed blitzball. Then I really got to see things from a whole new perspective in our journey. I realized there were more important things in life than trophies and games, Auron. I realized I had a wife I loved…a kid I left behind."

"Jecht…"

"And now look at 'im! Followin' my footsteps at such an early age! He'll turn out to be like me unless he 'broadens his horizons'…" Jecht's voice trailed off to a halt and Auron felt his throat dry.

There was a swishing sound on the other line, vaguely familiar and ultimately disappointing. It was the lap of alcohol, swirling in a bottle as its contents were hastily downed on by the former Blitzer. Auron grimaced. "You're drinking."

"Ha…I can't hide nothin' from _you_, Auron."

A sick feeling tugged at the man's gut and he shut his eyes tightly. It amazed him how alcohol had twisted Jecht so severely. He'd even taint memories of his own late wife under a vodka's influence, laugh it off as if her death hadn't fazed him more than he could ever afford to admit.

"I'll have a talk with Tidus about it." Auron said stonily. "Goodbye, Jecht."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I really can't thank you enough for the reviews. This has been pretty much a filler chapter before we get to the airship 'expedition' to Besaid in which Yuna and Tidus have a fateful meeting.<br>:) **

**If you guys haven't read "On Your Shore" by now you really should. It's in my favorite's list.**

Leave a review please.

-HVM


	3. Chapter 3

A Thousand Tides

_Inspired by "On Your Shore" _

_**Summary:** "...because in the midst of all the beckoning whistles, blitzball games, and expensive glasses of foreign champagne, she had gathered the courage to fall for those blue eyes of his..."_

**..**

**Author's Note: **I thank my reviewers for their input and patience for the Tidus and Yuna fluff. Seriously, I don't know what's holding me back. But they _will_ meet in this chapter, that's why it's so long. So bear with me, good people. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X and quite possibly never will.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Where both deliberate, the love is slight: Who ever loved, that loved not at first sight?"<em>

_~C. Marlowe_

**3**

"For an acclaimed blitzball star, you sure are lazy."

Tidus woke to find himself staring blearily at the familiar sight of dark aviator sunglasses, no doubt hiding a pair of eyes practically shimmering with amusement. He grunted as he lifted the blankets defiantly to his chin, the lids of his eyes fluttering tiredly. "Leave me alone, Auron. The team doesn't even have practice today."

Auron smirked as he paced the Blitzer's room, taking into consideration the newly polished trophy—won just yesterday—perched precariously on the top of a shelf with a sigh. Tidus usually fawned over a new trophy for a few good hours before tossing it aside, focus diverted on winning another.

_'Just like Jecht…'_ he thought to himself with a grudging smile.

Shaking his head clear of the musings he faced the boy again, determined to wake him from his slumber. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"Forgot?" Tidus lifted his head up from the pillow he had buried himself in, the effort making his head spin suddenly. A tinge of irony tainted his slurred words. "What did I forget now?"

"Mhm," Auron wagged his fingers at him in a stern yet fatherly way, stopping at the foot of his bed, and tugging at the sheets relentlessly. "You need to meet Cid at the Airport soon, remember? For that airship cruise."

"Huh?" Tidus blinked, nearly missing the look of exasperation that crossed Auron's face. Realization didn't seep in easily to a sleep-clouded mind, though he did have the vaguish recollection in his head about Cid blathering on to him about a trip to some small southern island a few weeks ago…or was it just yesterday?

_"Rikku's been beggin' me to take you along all week, even before you asked. And really I can't get the girl to shut up," Cid eyed him studiously, rubbing his chin in contemplation. "It's just that…Auron seems like the kind of guardian that don't let his charge go flyin' off on such short notice, ya know? And, no offense to him or anythin', but he kinda scares me kid."_

_Tidus laughed, trying to put the old man's nerves at ease and appealing to his softer side. "He scares me too, sometimes. But I've been really looking forward to getting to ride your new airship, he knows that. He might have a talk with my old man about it…"_

_"Hey, pops!" Rikku hopped excitedly by him, eyes shining as she saw her father's resolve slowly crumble. "If Tidus gets his dad and Auron's permission, can he go?"_

_"Err…" Cid's eyes flitted back and forth from his daughter's big, pleading eyes to Tidus' hopeful expression. "Um…"_

_"Please, pops? Pleeeaasseee?" Rikku tugged at her father's arm, her eyes wide and watery. "I'll cook meals for the whole month! I'll even be nice to Brother!"_

_"Um," Cid stared at his daughter with a slight grimace on his lips. "You don't have to cook meals, really. None of us can stand the food you make." At Rikku's indignant expression, he quickly amended for it, _"But_ if you'll stop fighting with Brother for a month…I'll let your friend go."_

_Rikku crossed her arms and let out a reluctant 'hmph', the gears in her mind shifting and turning as she weighed out the benefits. "Well, I suppose that could work. Since obviously none of you enjoy my culinary skills…"_

_Letting out a sigh, Cid turned to Tidus with his hands held up in surrender. "Alright. If your old man lets ya, we'll wait for you at the airport. Bring all your necessities, but mind you, not too many. We'll only stay for the night. The takeoff is scheduled at Saturday noon sharp." He stared at Tidus pointedly, enunciating each word. "Don't be late."_

The Blitz star clutched his head and rubbed his temples as he struggled to remember the island's name. What was it again…? _Beltade? Beeplaid?_

Then a sudden train of thought hit him and he sat up, gasping as he stared at Auron disbelievingly. "You're letting me go!"

"Don't make me regret it." Auron's sunglasses glimmered.

"But…you said that…"

"I had a talk with your father," Auron explained, his words delicate and clear like glass. Tidus' eyes darkened slightly, flecks of consternation dulling the familiar sparkle of his irises. "He told me to it would help"—Auron made an elaborate gesture with his wrist—"broaden your horizons…"

"He was drunk, right?" Tidus snorted. "He always sounds more poetic when he's drunk."

"Give your father a break," Auron smiled tiredly, yet Tidus could see he was making a visible effort to stray from the topic. Seeing a scowl starting to work it's way on the boy's face, Auron quickly switched the conversation to safer ground. "It's nearly noon. Go downstairs and grab a snack, I'll get your stuff together."

With a groan, Tidus stood, stumbling his way out the door.

…

Tidus rummaged through the contents of his fridge, hand making a hesitant beeline for a refreshingly cool-looking bottle of beer before he heard a reprimanding 'tsk' noise behind his back. Craning his head to the side for a view, he grinned sheepishly.

Heiko, one of the younger maids in the Avalon manor, had her arms crossed and a frown on her pretty face. "You really shouldn't drink so early in the morning. Especially when you're going to be jetting off into the sky in an airship."

Tidus considered this briefly then grabbed himself a bagel, waving it at her. "Happy?"

"Yes," Heiko nodded stiffly, her voice motherly and scolding. Loose strands that had escaped from her messy bun fell across her cheek, slumped together and damp-looking. She fingered a lock hesitantly. "When are you leaving anyway?"

"Noon," Tidus answered, sitting himself on the kitchen counter and munching contentedly. His fingers grazed over the polished marble surface absently. "Try not to miss me so much while I'm gone."

"Oh, yes." Heiko grimaced, underlying tones of sarcasm oozing from her voice. "Because_ whatever_ will I do without having an egotistical Blitzer around to always make a mess that I have to clean?"

Tidus laughed. He had once thought Heiko's Al-Bhed descent had given her the sass she possessed. Now he knew it was by her own doing, considering the fact that her mother was a quiet and meek character.

Well...as quiet and meek as any Al-Bhed woman could get anyway.

"I still hear the pain in your voice," Tidus sang mockingly with a reckless grin. A good handy comeback was always essential whenever one engaged into conversation with Heiko.

The maid huffed and marched off to the corridors that led to the servant quarters Auron had installed a year ago. Tidus hopped off to the fridge again, reaching for a half-empty carton of milk and pouring himself a glass. He could vividly remember the time Auron threw an apoplectic fit when he had found out Tidus had a habit of drinking straight from the carton.

_"What do you have against putting milk in a glass? Huh?" the man fumed, eyes wide with rage behind his shades. "For crying out loud, Tidus, I drink from this carton too!"_

"What's so funny?" Auron came into the kitchen, pulling his arms through the sleeves of a ragged blue jacket as Tidus let out a soft chuckle at the memory. "Should I be worried?"

"I didn't drink from the carton, if that's what you're referring to." Tidus padded off to the stairs, hoping to take a quick shower before he went. Taking a bath in the airship—in the same bathroom _Brother_ had—was _not_ an option.

"It's forty minutes to noon. You better hurry. Cid waits for no one." Auron warned.

"Yeah, yeah…" It often caught Tidus off guard how Auron and him sounded much like father and son. Their bickering and disagreements were mild though, nothing compared to the real fights he had with Jecht where bottles were smashed and furniture ended up lying lopsided on the floor.

Whenever he found himself wishing for his old man to come back he'd remember the beer that usually accompanied the former Blitz star and scold himself for being so naïve. Jecht could drink himself dead for all he cared. At least then he wouldn't have to stand in his shadow.

…

…

"It's still just eleven," Rikku snapped to her brother, eyes glinting with impatience.

"But I want to leave now!" Brother huffed with his arms crossed and a scowl permanently etched onto his face.

"I don't _care_ what you want!"

Cid glowered at them both, looking sharp in his new suit, its black straps bounding tight around his arms and the sleek fabric colored shades of grey and ebony. "Rikku, remember our deal…"

"He started it!" Rikku protested.

Buddy hopped off the airship's rear exit platform, broom in hand. His face was flushed in excitement. "I cleaned everything!" he announced proudly to Cid. "The floors are all spotless, the windows wiped clean, and I've successfully removed Brother's disgusting odor from the bathroom!"

"Hey!" Brother cried, face red.

"Good," Cid grunted in admission. "Don't want Yuna and Blitz boy getting the wrong impression."

Rikku frowned in confusion, turning to Buddy. "Since when did you guys concern yourselves with cleaning? You all used to be such slobs!"

"Because _Tidus_ is coming," Buddy said in reply, stringing out each word to her as if he were talking to an inept child. "You know, legendary star player of the Abes?"

Brother huffed and glowered at Cid. "I cannot believe you let him ride with us. I thought you hated him!"

"Calm your chocobos, will ya?" Cid snapped at his son. "I'm just doin' it because Rikku wouldn't stop pestering me."

A sleek-looking machina car pulled over the airport lot, gleaming a bright silver color. Its windows were tinted black and the wheels glided smoothly over the pavement road as if breezing through on air.

"Ah!" Buddy looked near the verge of fainting in excitement. "There he is!"

The car came to a stop near the launching runaway, and Cid gulped somewhat nervously as the driver's door slid upwards and Auron stepped out, looking as spiffy and intimidating as ever.

"I recognize that model," Brother stepped forward next to Rikku, his eyes trained on the car. "That's X500 Eponymous. They weren't supposed to come out for another two years." There was a bitter edge to his voice that portrayed exactly how unfair and undeserving he thought the Abes Blitzer was of getting such a fine specimen of a machina.

Tidus stepped out from the other side, dressed in a blue wife beater and dark, loose shorts with the Abes logo stitched proudly on the folded hems. His hair was obviously wet, plastered around his forehead in dark gold tendrils - a stark contrast to his sun-tanned skin.

"Hey!" he waved excitedly to them, jogging over with visible enthusiasm. Cid watched, with no small satisfaction, as the Blitzer's eyes drifted to his beloved airship: the _Fahrenheit, _and widened in amazement. His mouth opened slightly. "Whoa…"

Auron trailed behind him, his shades gleaming sharply and mouth set in a thin line. Cid watched as the man leaned over to whisper in his young charge's ear before nodding curtly to them and walking back to his machina car. He let out a brief sigh of relief. He was glad to have avoided the prospect of talking to Auron.

Tidus shot a grin their way, a small, compact bag slung around his muscled shoulders. The familiar rounded bulge of a blitzball stuck out from the unzipped front. His eyes remained on the airship, gliding over each feature with something unreadable glimmering in his acclaimed blues.

Brother grumbled under his breath and stomped inside the _Fahrenheit_, pulling a reluctant Buddy along. Cid cleared his throat at Tidus. "You going to stand there all day, or come in? Yuna's expecting us tomorrow."

…

…

Yuna spread out her skirt along the sands of the shore, watching the sky with something akin to anxiety.

Really, she didn't know why she fretted about so much. The airship wouldn't come today.

It would come _tomorrow. _A sick sense of dread sunk into her heart and she groaned to herself.

_Calm down,_ her mind soothed. _Haven't you always wanted to go to Zanarkand? To see the lights…the city streets…the blitz tournaments Wakka always watches…?_

_Yes,_ she thought silently in reply. _But I do not want to watch them alone._

_Maybe, _her mind spoke again,_ you won't be alone._

…

…

_-Approximately Eight Hours from Launch-_

The _Fahrenheit's_ interior was no less impressive than the outside.

A grand hall led to what Rikku referred to as the 'command center', a rounded room where the driver sat and the coordinates laid spread out onto a holographic sphere set at the heart of everything.

"We're going there," Rikku informed Tidus, finger pointing to a small island on the globe. "Besaid."

"Picking up your cousin Yuna, right?" Tidus asked with a tilt of his head. "You ever met her?"

"Hm," Rikku's face scrunched in thought. "Um, I don't think so. But I do have a picture of her from when she was little. Snuck it out of Pop's room."

Tidus would have been lying if he said he wasn't intrigued to meet this Yuna girl Cid had been talking about nonstop all day. "Can I see it?"

"Yeah." Rikku skipped off to a metallic table pushed off to the corners, pulling open a drawer and rummaging through its contents carelessly. "Aha!"

She came back, a wrinkled photo in hand, and gave it to Tidus.

The Blitzer smoothed out the crinkled edges and smiled at what he saw.

A young girl sat calmly on a wooden bench, a beaming smile on her face. She was pretty—as pretty as a twelve-year old could get anyway—with her fair complexion, shining brown hair, and mismatched eyes; one was colored a deep blue, and the other pale green. Yet, Tidus could tell there was something ultimately wrong about the picture. The girl's smile was charming and sweet, and her childish beauty appealed greatly to him, but her eyes…they were so…

"Sad." Tidus said.

"Huh?" Rikku blinked.

"Yuna," Tidus pointed to the girl in the picture. "She looks sad."

"What?" Rikku frowned. "Can you not see her smile? Gee whiz, Tidus…you need a pair of glasses or something."

"No, her eyes," Tidus clarified snappily, unnerved at her remark. "Don't they look—"

"Stop _looking_ into it so much," Rikku giggled. "Have you been reading romance novels?"

"Forget it," Tidus decided with a sigh, handing her back the picture.

Rikku pocketed it with a sly wink his way and a particularly sharp nudge to his side. "She's pretty, huh?"

"Yeah." Tidus found himself grinning in spite of the fact he knew well what Rikku was not-so-subtly insinuating. "How long ago was that picture taken?"

"Hard to say," Rikku shrugged. "But Pops told me she was around the same age as me."

"And this is the only picture you have of her?" Tidus asked.

"Well, yeah. Sad, huh?" the Al-Bhed clicked her tongue ruefully. "Anyway, you better go get ready for bed and wash up in the bathroom. Before Brother gets there first and the smell settles in…"

"Or Buddy corners me and asks for another autograph," he grinned jokingly.

Brother and Buddy—as far as he could tell they were the best of friends. Though Buddy did seem to share some of Brother's traits and hobbies, he was a great deal more fond of Tidus and appeared to be an Abes fanatic, bursting out random compliments and endlessly pestering Tidus about his game play strategies. He often shoved several of his own belongings into the Blitzer's arms and stammered out requests for him to sign it—much to Brother's obvious dismay.

The strangest thing Tidus had been asked to sign was Buddy's underwear, which he politely refused to do.

Brother's smell or Buddy's star struck antics…he couldn't tell which one was worse.

He headed off to his assigned room, located in the east-wing of the _Fahrenheit_, and walked over to the polished windows by his bed. The stars glimmered brightly as the airship zoomed by, like the ever-present city lights of Zanarkand, and the moon hung suspended above a blanket of clouds.

Tidus smiled to himself and briefly wondered if somewhere out in Besaid, someone was sharing the same view with him.

…

…

It seemed, for Yuna, that night had come upon her too soon.

She pressed herself against the cold mattress under her shivering self, lifting the sheets over her chin. Her eyes stuck out the open windows, tracing over the silvery-golden moon sailing over a sea of stars.

She entertained the thought that somewhere out in Zanarkand; someone was looking up at the same sky.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Her luggage sat on the stairs of the temple, Lulu waiting patiently beside it. Yuna had woken early—near at the crack of dawn—to send one last prayer.

The sky was relatively clear. All she had to warn herself was the growing hum of machina echoing from the blanket of clouds.

And that was when she knew…

The airship had arrived.

…

The people flocked to the shore like tidal waves, surging together; a stream of moving bodies and awed whispers. Wakka found himself pushed along with them as well, caught in the tangle of excitement as they watched the silhouette of what appeared to be a giant bird descend from above, disrupting the usual peace that hovered over Besaid.

The airship poised itself—in an almost theatric manner—levitating above the ocean. It was colored light hues of gold, ivory, and lavender, the nose angled down, as if looking at all the people spread out before it. Two large angled steel panels curved back wickedly, flanking the airship's gigantic rotors, which hummed loudly, spraying bits of water everywhere.

Yuna pushed herself to the front of the crowd, torn between fascination and dread at what she saw.

Two solitary figures stood at the front flank of the ship, one looking tall and the other short and petite. Due to the garish beams of sun falling across the gleaming edges of the airship, Yuna could not decipher their faces properly.

"Holy Yevon…" Wakka hissed out in disbelief, the blitzball falling from his hands and rolling carelessly to the ocean.

The airship riders neared the edge, bodies arching forward.

Lulu gasped, clutching a wailing Vidina close. "Are they going to…?"

As if answering her question, the pair jumped off the ship, splashing to the waters below.

…

The people of Besaid let out sharp yelps, startled and amazed at the daring they displayed. Rikku giggled, swimming along the gentle currents as she pushed on to reach shore, her blitz-playing friend trailing behind.

She decided to let him steal the spotlight, for once.

_'Who knows?' _she thought to herself mischievously. '_Maybe Tidus and Yuna will hit it off.'_

_…_

Tidus' lips eased into his trademark smirk as his head broke through the watery surface, adrenaline rushing through his veins in intense waves. The islanders stood still before the ocean, faces all portraying acute astonishment.

He nodded to himself—satisfied to have made a dramatic enough entrance. In Zanarkand, it was all about flair and flamboyancy. That was what attracted fame like bees to honey. He knew he now held all of Besaid's undivided attention.

And he loved it.

A blitzball floated nearby, idle in its position. He laughed and reached for it.

…

Yuna could barely grasp understanding before one of the divers shot upwards through the ocean, a blur of gold and blue, and a blitzball rocketed across to them, barely grazing past her head.

Wakka let out a yell, half in fright and half in wonder. Yuna blinked against the glimmers of sunlight as the diver waded through the shallow waters to them. The light fell from their face and she gasped.

It was a boy. One with tanned bronze-like skin that gleamed as droplets of water raced down his bare arms and messy wet hair that fell across his handsome features in dark golden tassels. His eyes traveled along the shoreline, roving, and halted as they reached her. She nearly toppled over in shock.

His eyes were no less breathtaking than his face. They were a fierce, ardent azure color, deeper than the depths of the sky it seemed. His dark brows pulled down slightly in thought and his mouth quirking into an endearingly bashful smile.

Yuna felt heat rise to her cheeks. This boy was achingly familiar. When had she seen him before?

Her mind drifted back, desperately groping for a name to pin his face on. She barely had time to blink, it seemed, when the boy appeared right before her, a few measly feet away.

His blue eyes twinkled and he spoke with an arrestingly deep voice, laced with a boyish drawl. "What's your name?"

Yuna's mind reeled and a stammer worked its way through her throat. "My…name?"

"Yeah," the boy laughed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yuna," she answered.

The boy grinned, as if he knew all along. Then he held out a hand for her to shake. "Nice to finally meet you, Yuna. I'm Tidus."

Yuna's mouth fell open as realization dawned on her.

…And that was when Wakka fainted.

* * *

><p>Ha! Poor Wakka...:P<p>

So Tidus and Yuna finally meet? What could _possibly_ be in store for them?

Review to find out! :)

-HVM


End file.
